Sasquatch
Sasquatch was a boss in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and the very first boss in the gamemode Boss Hunt. He resembled a Yeti Zombie with brown fur wearing a winter hat. He appeared in Sandy Sands, in the mission "A Banquet for Sasquatch." According to the mission's description, he was eating everything, including the ruins. Rather than use ice like the Yeti, the Sasquatch used fire attacks, and had the ability to throw fireballs. Abilities Similar to the Yeti, Sasquatch can run free range around the map at a fast speed. He occasionally chucks a spread of 3 fireballs that burn and do big damage. He can also stop to do a "Fire Dance" which rains fireballs around the area the Sasquatch is in, similar to the Giga Torchwood. *After every quarter health lost, Sasquatch dug into the ground to evade all attacks. Colliding with the digging beast would have knocked the player back. He resurfaced after Hunger Pang's Inferno. *After half health, The Sasquatch could do the Fire Blast attack, which did tremendous damage. Boss Battle Depending which taco the player chose, the player would have been greeted by Sasquatch, Super Sasquatch, or Epic Sasquatch. At the beginning of the boss hunt, the group of players would have to defeat waves of zombies. Zombies in this battle included: *Camo Ranger *Landscaper *Zoologist *Sasquatch Imp *Gargantuar *Breakfast Brainz *Blitzer Phase 1 Once Sasquatch appears, he would begin his attack patterns, and the group would have to work together in order to lower his health as he ran around. Once a quarter health was depleted, he dug into the ground, which began phase 2. Phase 2 Sasquatch then conjured Healing Burgers around the map. The players only had a little time to locate and destroy each one as they appear. 10 seconds are awarded for destroying a burger, giving more time to destroy the next one. Failure to destroy all the burgers in time would result in Sasquatch healing 1/8 HP, which prolongs the battle. In the first quarter, he would summon 5 burgers. At half, he would summon 7, and at 3/4, he would summon 9. Phase 3 Not all is safe once all burgers are destroyed. Sasquatch then becomes famished, and prepares an instant-kill attack that would strike in 40 seconds. Players would have to find and locate the garden that spawns on the map, and raise it in order to create a shield that blocked the attack. Unfortunately, Blitzers spawn in this phase, which could push the player out of the circle. After 40 seconds, Sasquatch will use "Hunger Pang's Inferno," which instantly killed any plant outside of the circle. If at least one plant is still alive, Sasquatch will reappear from under the ground, and the battle will continue, going back to Phase 1. At half health, Sasquatch "calls for help," which summons two Gargantuars. After beating Sasquatch, the player would receive a variation of the "Sasquatch Hat," depending on the difficulty beaten (Standard, Gem, Scrumptious etc.), exclusive to Peashooter. Strategies This is a really tough and insane boss. It is advised to have 2+ Sunflowers (Vampire Flower would be recommended) in your team as you will need to constantly heal your teammates, especially Vampire Flower since she can restore health by hitting the boss. In this boss battle you will need to be vigilant and very quick to get to the healing burgers that this boss will summon and destroy them. Even if you successfully destroy all the Burgers a curse called "Hunger Pang's Inferno" will get you most of the time. You need to raise a garden quickly before the time runs out but here is the gist: it does not tell you where. The Sasquatch will summon Gargantuars to keep you occupied. He will also summon Breakfast Brainz, Camo Rangers, Zoologists, and Landscapers as well. Gallery horg!.PNG|Sasquatch when appears burger.PNG|A Healing Burger cursed.PNG|A Vampire Flower cursed by Hunger Pangs Inferno Sasquatch Notice.png|Sasquatch Trivia *He was first seen in the Trials of Gnomus DLC trailer, but his name was not revealed until his Boss Hunt mission appeared. *When defeated, the player would see that he is actually a robot, like how Yeti Zombie and Treasure Yeti are robots. *He could be seen as a parallel to Yeti Zombie, as Yeti Zombie has white fur, always wears a mask (in his icon in Backyard Battleground), and attacks with ice, while Sasquatch has brown fur, always wears a hat, and attacks with fire. *He seemed to have an obsession with food. In the description before battle, you must stop him because he is eating all of the monuments at Sandy Sands. Also, the player has to lure him out with a taco, destroy burgers to stop him from healing, and the Camo Rangers, Breakfast Brainz, Landscapers, and Zoologists that he summons all have a food-based theme or customization. *Even though the mission description said he has been eating the ruins, there has been no sign of him eating them. See also *Yeti Zombie *Treasure Yeti Category:Bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses Category:Zombies Category:Robot zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies